gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Confederate Armed Forces
Originally part of the armed forces of the reformed Coalition of Ordered Governments, the Confederate Armed Forces broke away during the violent revolution known as the Clayvale Rebellion. Unlike its counterpart in the Coalition, the Confederate military retained the use of regular human soldiers, opting to limit the use of robotic DeeBees to logistic positions, such as maintenance, construction, and basic transportation. The use of human soldiers, while seen as barbaric by the Coalition due to the severely reduced human population, was considered necessary by the Confederation. Indeed, it was commonly regarded that using humans not only allowed the Confederation a greater tactical flexibility than the Coalition, but also made the Armed Forces a far more humanized group, in stark contrast to the faceless army of the COG. Branches The Confederate military is composed of two distinct branches, the Army and Navy, each composed of several subdivisions. Both the Army and Navy are led by a group of Generals and Admirals who oversee the daily operations of the military and who directly report to General Colin Davis, the Commander-in-Chief of the entire Armed Forces. Army The Confederate Army is the primary component of the Confederate military, responsible for most land-based operations undertaken by the Confederation. Whereas in the old COG, the Army was almost entirely focused on infantry formations, the Army of the Confederation is based on a combined arms approach. While infantry units still take priority, there is a larger emphasis on maintaining a sizable and reliable armored corps and air corps. The Army also maintains two distinct special operations forces, the Confederate Guards and the Confederate Marauders. Certain conventional units also possess special operations capability, allowing them to undertake specialized mission sets if needed. In order to multiply their force projection capabilities in times of crisis, the Army can be augmented by units from the Confederate Minutemen, a conscript force comprised of nearly all able-bodied adult individuals in the Confederation and its territories (with the exclusion of a handful of Outsider settlements). The Army's command staff is made up of a collection of staff officers known as the Army Command Council (ACC). The ACC is composed of several General level officers who oversee the day-to-day operations of the Army and its component forces and relay information back to the Commander-in-Chief. With the inclusion of several other independent militaries following the Clayvale Rebellion, the ACC has expanded to include officers from the other commands, such as Martizieu, Eswen, Julsia, and Kashkur. Infantry The primary component of the Army, the infantry forms the core of all Confederate land-based operations, much like its predecessor in the old COG. In order to take advantage of lessons learned during the Locust War, all Gears are required to train in a variety of combat specializations, including sharpshooting, demolitions, CQB, and basic medical skills. While Gears still have the option to further their training in a specific field, all Gears have enough training to be decently competent in most combat situations. This allows units to perform operations without fear of losing valuable strategic personnel, as any soldier in the unit can adequately occupy a position within any plan. The Confederation's infantry are organized into a series of regiments numbering 1,200 combat soldiers, divided into twelve companies of one hundred men. These companies are further broken up into five platoons of twenty, which are usually separated into squads of four or five. Unlike many units within the Armed Forces, infantry regiments are sourced from specific cities in the same vain as the old COG (i.e. 26th Tyran Infantry, 16th Kashkuri Infantry). This has allowed the development of generally friendly rivalries between the units of certain cities. Armor Air Corps Guard Volunteers Special Forces Navy Fleets Independent Marines Category:Gears of War: Dark Horse Category:Rebuilt Dreams